


Said the Spider to the Fly

by BroadwayBaggins



Category: Little Women (2019), Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Female Friendship, Frenemies, Gen, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayBaggins/pseuds/BroadwayBaggins
Summary: "It doesn't do to offend your dressmaker, especially in Paris."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Said the Spider to the Fly

“It doesn’t do to offend your dressmaker,” she said. “Especially in Paris. You’ll soon learn that, Miss March. There’s so much that I can teach you!”

Miss Green’s smile was bright, her southern drawl thick and sweet as honey. But still Amy was hesitant, looking at this girl who seemed to embody so many of the things that her father, her brother-in-law, had fought against during the war. Something about Miss Green reminded Amy of a spider luring innocent flies into her web.

But still, manners and gentility won out in the end. Amy was sure that Jo would have put up more of a fight, niceties be damned. Jo would never allow herself to be trapped in the spider’s web. Jo would trust her instincts when they told her that perhaps Alice Green was not to be trusted…but Amy was not Jo.

Amy returned Miss Green’s smile with a well-practiced one of her own. Aunt March, were she here and not back at the hotel taking one of her endless daily “rests”, would have been proud to see it. “Thank you, Miss Green. It is a comfort to know that you are here with me, since you know the city so well.”

“Stick close to me, Miss March–or may I call you Amy?” Her grin only seemed to grow. “I have a feeling that we are going to be the very best of friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Middlemarch requested this crossover as well as provided the first sentence! Oh, the schemes these two could get up to...
> 
> Title comes from the poem "The Spider and the Fly", written in 1828 by Mary Howitt, paraphrased slightly for my purposes.


End file.
